In the art of motor driven vacuum cleaners there have been substantial development efforts directed to providing apparatus driven by electric motors, in general, which are tank mounted, are basically of the bypass type and are adapted for wet/dry cleaning operations. In the further development of this general type of vacuum cleaner there has been a continuing need to provide a compact, easily used apparatus which is economical to manufacture but which is also provided with features which are necessary and desirable. Such features include construction of the apparatus to provide a minimum number of parts which may be easily fabricated, assembled and disassembled. Operational features which are desirable include reduced noise emission and circulation of motor cooling air to and from the apparatus, also at reduced noise emission, and without mixing heated cooling air flowing away from the motor, as well as bypass vacuum exhaust airflow with motor inlet cooling air. Further operational features which have been sought include stability of the apparatus when in use to minimize the chance of debris collection tank upset, portability, and storage for the vacuum cleaner pickup hose and associated tools or nozzles, and the power cord. It is to the above-mentioned ends as well as providing other desiderata in portable tank type vacuum cleaner apparatus that the present invention has been directed.